Camping
by radcoolbro7
Summary: The group goes camping and Bubbline happens.


**This is an extremely long oneshot it took me a while please review.**

"Ugh… all I see is corn…" Marceline made a face and took a sharp right turn, her calloused hands sliding against the leather of the steering wheel, creating a pleasing sound. She pushed her silver aviator sunglasses to the top of her head, bringing her ebony bangs with them, revealing her brilliant green eyes, squinting in the bright light of the sunrise.

Bonnie raised her head from her hand and pried her eyes from the window. "Well of course, dummy, we are in Illinois… _and_ we are in Utica which is definitely a farmland." She stared tiredly at Marceline. They had both woken up super early to drive from Chicago to Utica for a camping trip with their friends at the state park Starved Rock.

"Yeah, I understand that, but corn? Nobody likes corn. Do they only have fucking corn here?" Marceline stuck her tongue out and slowed down for a curve in the road.

Bonnie yawned and brushed her faded pink hair back, checking how she looked in the mirror. She didn't want to look unruly for her best friend. Her hot best friend. Her hot best friend who she was completely and utterly infatuated with. Her blue eyes sparkled back at her in the mirror and she straightened the collar of her pale pink polka-dot blouse. "They grow soy too. They alternate fields every year or so to keep the soil filled with nutrients. Also I happen to like corn."

Marcy rolled her eyes. "Well, you're weird." As Marcy turned left down a narrow road, a giant tractor, taking up both lanes, slowly meandered itself off of the field and right in front of their car. Marcy groaned loudly and slammed her head on the steering wheel.

Bonnie cocked an eyebrow, stifling laughter at her beautiful friend's frustration. "How am I weird. You're the one who refuses to eat any vegetable!"

Marceline lifted her head up and looked at Bonnie with a look to ask 'are you serious?'. "Ok, number one, I like tomatoes. And number two, corn is weird and you like corn so therefore you are weird." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean seriously! Name one person who likes corn, besides you."

Bonnie scoffed. "Corn is not weird! And… I remember Finn eating corn the last time we all went to dinner together, you know, before college. Also tomatoes are technically a fruit"

Marceline smirked at the mention of Finn. "Ah your little boyfriend, huh?" she wiggled her eyebrows glancing away from the lethargic truck blocking their path.

Bonnie made a face, but blushed nonetheless. She obviously didn't like Finn in a romantic way, like he did to her, but their entire friend group loved to tease the two. They were both quick to get flustered. "Ew Marcy, you know I don't like him…" Marcy strained to not kiss her, the adorable sight of Bonnie nervously twirling a strand of her soft hair around her finger drove her wild. Bonnie mumbled something to herself then grew wide-eyed and blushed deeper, quickly turning away from Marcy.

"Wait, what did you say?" The tractor in front of them finally took a turn. "Oh thank Glob" She stepped on the gas, speeding down the dusty road.

"I seriously didn't say anything, ok?" Bonnie looked out the window, they were approaching a field of cows lazily munching on grass.

Marceline slowed down and unbuckled her seatbelt. She rolled the windows down and stuck her entire torso out the window. "MOO! MOOOOOOOO! MOOOOO!" she pulled herself back in the car laughing her ass off. Bonnie laughed too, and marveled at the perfection of Marcy's smile. "Remember that one time we went to the zoo and those buffalo…" Bonnie laughed. This is where the inside joke had come from. Marcy had thought the Buffalo were cows and started screaming 'moo' at them. It took Bonnie half an hour to get her to stop, and to explain that they weren't cows. Then another fifteen minutes to get her to stop making buffalo grunts.

"How could I forget." Bonnie smiled and blushed as Marcy placed her hand on her thigh to hold herself up from laughing so hard. Bonnie had been dealing with these subtle touches that Marceline did. She totally lost everything in her mind when the two touched due to containing her need to be with Marcy.

Marcy's laughter subsided and she lifted her hand. She looked back to the road. "Anyway what did you really say earlier?" Bonnie was still staring at the place the hand was.

"...I said I'm gay…" Bonnie realised what she had just said and gasped. She covered her mouth with her hand while tears welled up in her eyes.

Marceline blinked a few times then shrugged her shoulders. "I've actually been meaning to tell you… I'm not exactly straight either. I'm bi."

Bonnie took a deep breath and sniffled. She wiped her eyes and rested her head in her hand. She was surprised that she actually felt relieved.

Marceline grinned "QUACK!" a family of ducks slowly waddled across the road. Bonnie giggled and joined in on the quacking.

…..

When they got to the campsite their friends were already there. They had brought three tents, one big one and two little ones. As they got out of the car, stretching their legs, they noticed Finn struggling to put the rods through the slots of the tent of the rods snapped back at him, hitting his leg. He fell backwards rubbing the mark on his leg, his white bear beanie falling off his head revealing his shaggy blonde hair. Marceline laughed at him loudly, causing everyone to notice them.

"Marceline! Bubblegum! How've you been?" Lady ran up to the two, hugging them. Lady had light blonde hair, with strands dyed rainbow. Everyone hurried over to the two, they hadn't all seen each other since they had all gone to different colleges… well except Bonnie and Marcy. They had both been accepted into the same one. After a while of catching up Lady asked "Are you ready for a day of hiking!?"

"Oh my glob I seriously DO NOT want to roll around in dirt all day." Lola said, brushing her bouncy purple hair for probably the millionth time today.

"Jeebus, are you serious? I guess it'll be good for our buns and thighs, right?" She struck a pose that flexed her butt and thigh muscles like a bodybuilder would do. Bonnie blushed and giggled. Pheobe, a fiery redhead with a sharp attitude, shared a knowing glance. They had their suspicions about the two crushing on each other, although neither would admit it. They both haven't even came out yet, even though it was obvious they were not straight. Lady was obsessed with trying to play matchmaker. She was currently trying to pair Finn with Pheobe, attempting to get Lola away from her on again off again boyfriend Brad and with a steady boyfriend, she also was determined to get Bonnie and Marcy together.

"Well anyway let's go!" Jake, a strong muscled man, Lady's boyfriend, and Finn's adoptive brother, shouted. Finn chimed in, grabbing a big stick and waving it around.

On the hike Finn hit trees with his stick, pretending they were evil monsters and Jake played along. Pheobe was too scared to touch anything, in fear of hurting it. She also didn't find amusement in Finn's childish games. Lola screamed at every bug, and every speck of dirt that landed anywhere near her… which meant she was constantly screaming. Lady held hands with Jake, and took an absurd amount of pictures of the beautiful caves and such that mother nature provided. Marceline yearned to hold hands with Bonnie like Lady did with Jake. Although she couldn't hold hands she defiantly enjoyed Bonnie clinging to her torso when they climbed the cliffs. Bonnie had a terrible fear of heights. Lady secretly got a picture of Bonnie burying her head into Marcy's shoulder on the edge of a beautiful canyon.

When they got back to camp, Finn and Jake ran around poking each other with their stick-swords while Pheobe lit the fire. "Hey Finn, Jake, why didn't Bailey come?" Marceline asked, munching on a strawberry while Bonnie doused her strawberry in chocolate.

"Bailey said that they got an opportunity of a lifetime working with that company that makes Halo video games. They were really upset that they couldn't come." Pheobe answered. Bailey was their friend who was studying to be a video game maker. They had shaggy neon green hair with a bright smile and was always happy about something. They really liked soccer, but they called it footbul even though they are American.

"We should skype them later when we make s'mores so they're included." Bonnie piped up. Everyone agreed and once the fire was set up and they had eaten their snausages they skyped Bailey. It was like before they had ever been apart.

They started telling scary stories, in which Bonnie was terrified of. While Marceline was telling a particularly scary one, she signaled Jake with a wink of her eye. He snuck back behind Bonnie and Lady, who were sitting next to each other and shouted "BOO!" at just the right moment. Lady jumped then giggled, whereas Bonnie leaped forward into Marceline's arms, knocking her off the lawnchair she was sitting on Bonnie accidentally leaning over her on her hands and knees. Bonnie and Marceline both realised at the same time the close proximity between each other staring in each other's eyes. Pheobe and Lady giggled and wiggled their eyebrows at each other. Lady pulled Pheobe closer and together they concocted a plan for later that night. Marcy and Bonnie blushed deeply and muttered apologies, Bonnie tried to get up accidentally breaking the lawnchair making her body to fall completely on top of Marcy.

"Shit, I'm uh… I'm sorry…" She cleared her throat and quickly stood up and brushed the dust off her shirt. She sat down, trying to compose herself. Lola gasped at Bonnie swearing, she never swore. Marceline stood up and without blinking, sat down in the extra spot on the log by the fire. And started to sing campfire songs with her bass.

…..

Lady was in charge of sleeping arrangements so obviously she paired Marcy with Bonnie in one of the small tents. Finn and jake were in the other small tent as they were the only boys and Lola, Pheobe, and Lady were in the big tent. Pheobe and Lady had to let Lola in on the plan because the plan involved sneaking out of their tent and spying on the other two girls and they didn't want Lola to give them away by investigating. Lola didn't believe them and wanted to prove them wrong so she said she'd tag along.

"Ok Bon-Bon, can I get changed first?" Bonnie nodded as she sketched a leaf she had never seen before in her notebook. When Bonnie was finished she headed to the tent to see if she could get in her pj's.

"Marcy? Are you done?" Bonnie asked through the vinyl tent walls.

"Yeah Bonnie, come on in." Bonnie unzipped the 'door' and stepped inside. She broke down in laughter when she saw that most of what Marceline had brought with her were blankets. Marcy, the tough bad-girl rockstar was buried under a mountain of fluffy blankets in every color. Her head poked out from underneath, lying next to an even smaller head that was Hambo.

Lady dragged Lola and Pheobe out to eavesdrop on Bubblegum and Marceline through the walls.

After a few more giggles from Bonnie she breathed out "Glob Marcy, you're so cu-..." Bonnie stopped herself and paused for a moment. The girls outside their tent quietly squealed from excitement. "Ahem, yeah, well I'm gonna get changed now… so are you gonna leave or…?"

"Nah, you can go ahead, I won't look. I promise." Marceline smiled her 'I'm totally not lying' smile at a blushing Bonnibel. "Seriously, you can trust me! I'm your best friend, right?" In most cases this was correct, but Marceline was set on breaking this promise.

"Uh… alright? Sure… why not?" Marceline closed her eyes and when Bonnie turned around to unbutton her shirt, she pretended to roll over. She opened one eye just a little bit and blushed at Bonnie's almost-bare back. Bonnie was wearing a plain white bra that Marcy found incredibly sexy, even if it was plain. When Bonnie took that off Marcy coughed. "Uh are- are you ok Marcy?" Bonnie turned her head around to look at her friend.

"Yup. Yup, totally good. You know. Allergies probably. Yup." Bonnie pulled on a black shirt that went down to just below her butt. She pulled off her pants and put on a pair of fleece short-shorts.

"Kay, I'm dressed." Marcy 'rolled over' while Bonnie got in her sleeping bag. A few minutes of recalling the events of the day passed before Marcy suggested they unzip the windows a bit saying it would get like an oven in the morning in there. Lady and the other two found an angle from the mesh windows in which they could see in without them being seen.

"So Bonnie" Marceline started "Y'know what you told me in the car earlier about… y'know… being _gay_?" Marceline whispered. Lola quietly scoffed and handed Pheobe five bucks who happily put her fingers in the shape of an 'L' on her forehead.

"Uh… yeah…" Bonnie answered, instantly incredibly uncomfortable.

"W-what… What kind of girls do-... Who do you-... What's your type?" Bonnie knew this answer immediately. Tall-ish girls with black hair, green eyes, bright toothy smile, carries around a red bass that looks like an axe everywhere.

"I don't think I have a type. What about you? I mean everyone knows your type of guys, self-righteous narcissistic assholes, but what kind of girls?" Lola rolled her eyes and handed Pheobe another five bucks.

Marceline also knew her answer, small cute nerdy girls with pink hair with kind blue eyes that were obsessed with science and were too sweet for their own good. "I- I don't think I have one either" They sat in silence, both a little disappointed that they didn't get the answer they were looking for.

"Glob why didn't anyone tell me nights were cold!" Bonnie shivered and tried to snuggle into her old, thin sleeping bag.

"Well you are a scientist, I figured you would've researched it, or already known." Bonnie stuck her tongue out at her and giggled. "Also that sleeping bag looks older than your butler!" Bonnie laughed. Most of the stuffing had fallen out so it was definitely not warm at all.

"Ugh, either way I'm freezing my butt off." Bonnie shivered and picked up her cell phone to check the temperature. The blue-ish light lit up her face majestically, and Marceline couldn't take her eyes off of it."Glob, 54 degrees and I'm stuck with a tissue as a sleeping bag. Hey can I borrow some of your blankets?"

"Hey, I'm cold too! You're not taking what _I_ was smart enough to prepare for. How about you just get in my bag with me. You can be my little space-heater." Marcy tried to act cool about it but crossed her fingers. Lady also crossed her fingers.

"Um, ok." Bonnie nervously giggled and walked over to Marceline.

"Damnit" Lola whispered and handed Pheobe 10 bucks.

Bonnie herself under Marceline's covers. Bonnie was shocked when she felt skin brush up against her arm. Marcy was in only a bra and basketball shorts. Bonnie blushed and noticed that Marcy had abs. "Fuck…" She whispered to herself.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing!" She shivered "I'm still cold…"

Marceline smiled. "C'mere" She wrapped her arms around Bonnie and she buried her head into Marcy's bare shoulder. Bonnie was instantly warmed. "Glob I love you…" Marcy stated. Bonnie blushed and looked up.

"I love you too" they smiled. Marcelline slowly leaned in and they kissed for the first time. All they could feel was pure love. Bonnie settled her head back into Marcy's shoulder to fall asleep peacefully.

"Fuck you guys" Lola pulled out two 20 dollar bills and handed one to Lady and one to Pheobe. She stood up and stomped away as Pheobe and Lady high fived each other.

 **The end**


End file.
